


We Don't Need Nothing Fancy

by Squeakylemons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2nd person POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakylemons/pseuds/Squeakylemons
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth have been broken up for a month, and Byleth isn't doing so good.





	We Don't Need Nothing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new with 2nd person POV. I wrote this at 4 AM, so it's not my best work, but I wanted to post it. It was a rough day yesterday, and I needed this.

It’s a quiet day when you wake up. Sunlight filters through the blinds, casting ribbed shadows on the wall. One ray of light hits the mirror at just the right angle that it blinds your right eye. Must be nearly noon. These late mornings happen more and more recently. It’s not like you don’t go to bed early, in fact you do. You go to sleep “ridiculously early” as your roommate would say. Ridiculous is a bit of an overstatement, but 10 PM might be earlier than most at your age of 26. You used to stay out later, go to sleep later, but you were happier then. Now you sleep so you don’t feel the pain on staying awake. You can’t help it. You miss her.

You push yourself into a sitting position and rub the sleep out of your eyes. You listen for your roommate Manuela, but hear nothing, which is a relief. You don’t need to hear how you should be over it by now, how it’s been a month, how it was mutual, how you should be…fine. You make your way to the bathroom then to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Juni jumps up onto the kitchen island and attempts to eat your muffin.

“Not for you,” you mumble between mouthfuls, pushing her away slightly as she tries to get her nose into every inch of your muffin. She meows in protest.

You flick through your subscribed list on YouTube hoping someone has posted something, but it seems like you’ve caught up on everything you’re interested in. It’s a blessing and a curse to work from home. On one hand, you don’t need to change out of your pjs, which smell like they could use a washing, and you don’t see people, mainly her, but on the other, you haven’t been out of the apartment for days. Upon smelling yourself one more time, you ultimately decide to wash both your clothes and yourself. You sigh. You never thought you would be the type of person to wallow in self-pity, yet here you are.

In the shower, you try to distract yourself from thinking about things that ought to be left alone, but your mind, as it always does, wanders back to her. This time, not uncommonly, you dwell on your breakup.

It had been civil. You sat on the couch in your living room, not facing one another. The TV was muted in the background. You both knew this was coming, so when she came over for your weekly dinner making, nothing was bought, nothing was set out, and Manuela was nowhere in sight. She walked in, red tights, black pleated dress, and red leather jacket, and just sat down on the couch without a word. She always did like to make an entrance. You sat down next to her. The silence lingered for a minute or so. Neither of you knew where to begin, but you both knew where you would end up.

“So this is it?” you ask, cutting through the silence.

“Yes,” she replies. “I’m sorry,” she says after a moment of hesitation. Her voice quakes a bit. You can tell she’s trying to be strong. “My responsibilities, my family…” she trails off.

“Your family…” you echo. Her family had been pressuring your relationship ever since you hit a year. They never expected your relationship to last. After the accident, she was the last surviving child of the von Hresvelgs, therefore the heir to one of the most powerful tech companies in the world. Because of this, she had a lot of… restrictions on her life. You are a simple coder who doesn’t make much. She needed to marry one of the children of the board of directors or someone from a competing company. You were neither.

“It’s okay,” you say, though you both know it’s not okay. “We always knew this day would come.” Though you always hoped something would change. It didn’t.

After your shower, you sit down at your desk and attempt to work on one of your latest freelance projects. It takes a while, but you finally get in the groove. So much so that you don’t hear the soft knock on the front door. But you do hear the key in the lock and the opening of the door. You assume it is Manuela, though she is home from work early.

“Was it a half day at school?” you call out. As a choir teacher, sometimes she is able to get off early. She doesn’t answer, but you hear footsteps leading to your half of the apartment. You sigh, knowing she’s going to get on to you about not leaving the house, but at least this time you’re out of your pjs. She opens the door without knocking, which is unusual for her.

“What-” you start, turning your swivel chair towards her, but cut off seeing that it is not Manuela. “El,” you whisper. You sit in shock. She stands sheepishly in the doorway. “How- how did you get in?”

“You never asked for your key back,” Edelgard answers, holding up the key ring.

“Oh.” You sit at your desk, not knowing what to do. “Why are you here?” you finally ask.

“I’m sorry,” she replies.

“You already said that,” you say flatly, kind of peeved she showed up just to say that. Getting over her was hard enough without seeing her. 

She opens her mouth, but closes it before she says anything. You can see her visibly contemplating.

“I want you back,” she says suddenly. Now you’re stunned. That was the last thing you expected. But honestly, what the hell? Half of you wants to agree, but the other half, the more sensible half, says to kick her out.

“What about your family?” She flinches. She knows you’re right. “You’re being rash.”

“I don’t care what they say. I don’t care what they think,” she says after a moment of thought. You roll your eyes.

“What about your lifestyle? I doubt your father will keep supporting you. And I doubt he will give the company over willingly if you chose me.” You hate having to be the rational one. You’ve missed her. All you want to do is say yes.

“I don’t need any of that. I need you. I need you by my side supporting me.” That shocks you. Never in your relationship has she said that, that she is willing to give up everything to be with you. “I am better with you by my side.”

“I don’t know…” you say honestly.

“Please Byleth,” she whispers, eyes tearing up. “I’ve missed you, more than you’ll ever know. You are my best friend, my partner.” Now it is your turn to contemplate. You think for a moment, over everything she’s said and promised. You sigh. You see her deflate. But then you stand and walk over to her, looking her dead in the eyes. Her eyes are watering. She looks vulnerable and scared.

“Okay,” you say, and you kiss her.


End file.
